Dietrich Alexander von Rothschild
Dietrich is the founder and one of the major shareholders of the private security firm, Centerhill. Although a Nova himself, he views the situation with a convicted indifference, staying ardently loyal to his policy of true neutrality in regards to the issue. History Born to a distant Austrian branch family of the international banking clan whose name he carries, Dietrich nevertheless grew up in an environment steeped in both privilege and obligations. His father - a rather obscure member of the family - had emigrated to the U.S in order to take part in the Project Genesis trials as a youth; everything was done under the direction of the main branch. Feeling disgusted at how he was used in such a manner, Gunther decided to stake out on his own and started his own business - a real estate agency - in order to break free from the influences of the main branch. Despite his best efforts, however, his business failed - a fact that may or may not have been a result of the main family's interference - and he had to seek help from the clan as a whole in order to keep it alive. Under the auspices of the family's more experienced financial and business managers, the company prospered - a fact which was then used to compel him to remain dependent on the main family for as long as he lived. As such, Dietrich was, really, raised more under the guidance of the main family instead of his own - something that stayed with him for the rest of his life. He was taught all the essentials that could be expected from a long-established and powerful family: loyalty, the principles of noblesse oblige, and the responsibility of each and every member to perpetuate the name which they carry. In Dietrich's case, however, he was given additional lessons in taming his inherent Nova abilities - which manifested when he was fourteen. To this end, his instructor decided that he should enter the armed forces on his eighteenth birthday in order to push the limits of what he could do. After six years of serving in the U.S army (where he learned to perfect his control over his Nova abilities in secret), Dietrich was discharged upon completion of a tour abroad. Upon returning home, his parents threw a ball in celebration, where he met his wife, Yaroslavna. A romance soon followed, with their engagement being announced a year and a half afterwards, and their marriage celebrated three years to the day. This was followed by Yaroslavna giving birth to a girl, Evangeline, then a boy, Friedrich. In the meantime, Dietrich got busy setting up his own private military firm, which he named Centerhill. When asked why he named it so, he often told the story of how the name was taken from a background character in a television show he watched a long time ago in his youth, who - despite his strength and apparent influence in the show's universe - ended up being killed off relatively quickly. This, he would explain further, is how he viewed himself or any other person in the planet: no matter how much strength, power, money, or influence one may wield in life, all of that is fleeting, as death is the only certainty. This belief was further confirmed when both of his parents died in a tragic accident while on holiday. At present, Dietrich has taken over his father's real estate business - using it as a cover for his security firm - as well as a way to teach his children the essentials of business. He is currently employing his daughter, Evangeline, as an operative in Centerhill, with plans to initiate his son, Friedrich, when the latter reaches the age of sixteen. Personality + Experienced Decades of experience from working in varying fields - from soldiery to managerial and entrepreneurial roles - has given Dietrich the definitive advantage of having developed skills in line with all of his past and present pursuits. He can assess a situation, view it from multiple angles, and formulate strategies with which to tackle the obstacle or problem in the most efficient way possible. +/- Wealth Money is power, and Dietrich has a lot of it - both his own and that which his surname can claim for him. However, being wealthy attracts a lot of attention, and even more so, that of the unwanted kind - nosy journalists, conspiracy theorists, politicians, and 'prospective, borderline-legal business partners and/or clients', as Dietrich calls them. As such, he takes extreme precautions to keep his identity hidden unless a situation calls for it, often causing some hindrance in whatever he wishes to do. - Indifferent Dietrich does not pay much heed in almost all matters not pertaining to business or family. As such, he can come off as cold or insensitive; he is also decidedly conservative as a result, believing that most things should stay as they are unless they start posing a very real problem that affects him, his family, or his business directly. - Megalomaniac Dietrich, having grown up in a house where influence and money were everything, seeks to acquire as much of both as possible. This aspect of him is rather hypocritical considering his belief on how a person should view him or herself, but he brushes that particular contradiction off as an integral part of his identity. "If I had no contradictions, I could not possibly consider myself a genius", he would scoff. Abilities geräuschlose Zerstörung Dietrich's ability as a Nova has two linked components to it. *Spontaneous regeneration As the name suggests, Dietrich can recover from any injury instantaneously, rendering him practically invincible. So far, no one has any idea of how to kill him - he has even tried decapitating himself and failed, as the flesh began to reform and reconnect as soon as the intruding blade passed through the afflicted area. It is unknown whether this aspect of his ability affects the rate at which he ages. *Heat generation Dietrich also has the ability to heat up his body (or parts of it) to extreme temperatures (highest recorded has been fifteen thousand degrees centigrade), effectively giving him the ability to melt or cause abrasion to almost anything he comes into close contact with. This also adds further proof as to his body instantly regenerating; his cells are constantly being destroyed by the extreme heat, but he retains his form nevertheless. Relationships As stated, Dietrich has a wife, Yaroslavna, and two children, Evangeline and Friedrich. They all live together in the same home on the outskirts of New York city. He may have also met Dustin Sokol at some point while on a mission for the U.S government. Other N/A for the time being.